The Legend of the Elementalist
by Gelios
Summary: Actualizada la historia, un poco mas de descripcion y mas sentimiento, solo os pido que me dejeis una review!
1. El Principio de la Leyenda

EL Principio de la Leyenda

En una pequeña cabaña, en un pequeño pueblo, en una tierra desconocida... allí comienza nuestra historia, donde una anciana con el cuerpo retorcido por la edad, y tapada su cara por una capucha negra comenzaba a toser, mientras unos chiquillos que alli se encontraban se arremolinaban a su alrededor para escuchar sus palabras, carraspeo un poco y comenzo la historia de...

Anciana: Los elementalistas hijos mios...los elementalistas de estas tierras, seguro que conocereis las leyendas de Flauros el ardiente o Iris el angel de la vida, pero en realidad hay mas gente entre ellos...

Chico: Mas? Eso no se nos explico en la caseta de la profesora, diganos mas cosas señora

Anciana: De verdad quereis conocer la historia? Os advierto que es larga y pesada, quizas vuestros jovenes cuerpos no puedan aguantar esta historia

Mientras decia estas palabras los jovenes la miraban atentamente a los ojos para no perderse palabra alguna de las que iva a contar esa anciana señora.

Anciana: Todo se remonta a hace unos 75 años, la magia estaba por todas partes, pero no todos la poseian, se escondian en un palacio de las montañas cerca de donde vivimos, en este tiempose libraba una batalla de angeles y demonios, y aunque la gente no los veia, la gente moria por ellos...Los poseedores de magia eran secuestrados y llevados a este palacio el cual se llamaba Lorimar, pero sus parientes olvidaban a sus hijos, hermanos, nietos, mujeres...con un simple encantamiento sus datos eran robados de los informes del Estado haciendo que fuese imposible saber nada de la persona que desaparecia...Ese año era la antigua era, la era de los elementos...Corria el año 2007 cuando...

De repente se ve a un chico siendo arrastrado por dos personas muy altas tapadas totalmente por tunicas las cuales no permitian ver forma alguna de ellas,, si era humana o no.

Gelios: A donde creeis que me llevais soltadme malditos bastardos!!! Soltadme hij... (un golpe en su cabeza izo que se desmayase)

Hola soy Gelios, asi me llaman mis amigos desde que vi que podia acer que los charcos se convirtieran en escarcha, les hacia mucha gracia...aunque a mi me parecia muy raro, en realidad nunca se pararon a pensar que ellos no podian hacer eso...hasta que un dia vinieron estos dos tios cuando estaba en mi casa y se me llevaron de alli, ahora me encuentro en la ciudad de Lorimar, y han pasado 3 años de eso ahora tengo 17 y todavia se me hace raro que haya gente como yo por aqui, y tambien que mis padres no se hayan molestado en irme a buscar...Este lugar era magico de verdad, habia torres por todas partes, la escuela era diferente, por que ya no se daban clases de matematicas, ni tampoco se dividia por cursos si no por el aprendizaje que tenias sobre ello, era mi ultimo dia de clase y me iban a destinar al unico profesor de mi elemento de Lorimar.

Mientras caminaba de camino a mi nueva profesora que se llamaba Fuyu, me dirigi un momento a la tienda de recambios de Lorimar, tenia bastante Ukaus ahorrados asi que me compraria una vestimenta de Elementalista que fuese conmigo...pero lo que pasa es que no habia ninguna de mi clase, asi que tuve que hacer un par de mezclas, coji unos pantalones de Elementalista de Fuego, pero de segunda mano, y de esos ya no se hacian asi que eran unicos, luego me compre un peto de cuero blanco de Naturalista, y por ultimo me compre una capa de Hidromante, si parecia muy raro mi vestimenta ademas todos los de la calle me miraban y no adivinaban de que clase seria asi que esas miradas indiscretas se tornaron risas encubiertas, cosa que me desagrado bastante. Pero pase de ellos y me dirigi a mi nueva maestra la cual espere que no se riese de mi...al menos eso creia

Fuyu: Ah? Eres tu...y esa ropa? jajaja

Gelios: ...Buenos dias Fuyu, me entrenaras hoy? -.-U

Fuyu: Jajaja...aaaaaaay si si pero no sera entrenamiento, te contare la historia de los elementales

Gelios: Pero...

Fuyu: Nada de peros chico, ahora escucha. Hace mucho tiempo el mundo estaba en peligro por que la esfera de los elementos apareció bajo la tierra, eso era peligroso por que podia significar el fin de nuestras vidas, terremotos en Oriente, inundaciones en Occidente, huracanes y tornados en America, volcanes en erupcion por Sudamerica...el caos era enorme, se creia que todo iba a acabar. Pero de entre el miedo aparecio una nueva luz 4 aguerridos heroes aparecieron y se encargaron de sellar su poder, de ellos solo llego uno para sellar su poder Batai Aramathaus, que por raro que parezca no era un elementalista sino un controlador de tela. Sabes las diferencias entre magos no?

Gelios: Creo que si, los elementalistas controlan los elementos, los transformistas se pueden transformar en animales, y los controladores controlan poderes diferentes como Rhamses, el ultimo Aramathaus no es asi?

Fuyu: Parece que conoces al ultimo Aramathaus, pero aun asi te quedan los Espiritualistas y los Corporales.

Gelios: Me parece que conozco a uno de ellos, se trata de Elrodhos, que es un maestro de los reflejos, Iris se encarga de mariposas pero la llaman Espiritualista de la vida...no comprendo eso

Fuyu: Eso es por que controla la rama superior del espiritualismo, la vida y la muerte estan en su cima. Pero esto no solo es en Los espiritualistas si no tambien en los elementalistas, por ejemplo los elementos jefes son el fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra. Pero tu eres subordinado del agua, eres un elemento secundario.

Gelios: Eso quiere decir que jamas sere tan fuerte como un elementalista de viento?

Fuyu: Que seas un elementalista de rama superior no quiere decir que seas mejor o peor simplemente que si no controlas tu colgante jamas sobreviviras.

Gelios: (Agarrandose el colgante que tiene entre sus manos) Eso me lo explicaron en la escuela, en este colgante estan las lagrimas eternas de la reina de la noche, es la que me da poder no?

Fuyu: No del todo, ese colgante amplifica tu poder, del mismo modo que te ata a el, si te lo destruyen pueden pasar dos cosas, que mueras, o que pierdas tus poderes de elementalista, sinceramente preferiria ue fuese la primera opcion si se tratase de mi.

Gelios: Que pasa si mueres?

Fuyu: Es raro que no te lo explicasen en la escuela, lo que pasa es que Batai Aramathaus enlazo su vida con la de los elementos y con toda la vida magica de este mundo, se sacrifico para que la esfera se sellase por completo, pero eso nos izo daño a nosotros mismos ya que la esfera nos echo una maldicion, la cual es esta. Si mueres a manos de otro ser magico no queda tu cuerpo si no que se combierte en tiras de tela las cuales pasan a tu verdugo cediendole tus poderes, asi que intenta no morir, hay bastantes rumores de que el asesino mas famoso de todos, Pierrot, anda suelto de nuevo, el mata por placer, no kiere las telas y las destruye, solo admite un par, y parece que anda buscando algo por aqui cerca.

Gelios: Comprendo...pero por que los otros elementalistas tienen un arma y yo no?

Fuyu: Eso es lo mas raro y por eso te enviaron a mi, aparte de que quieren que te entrene quieren estudiarte al mismo tiempo, sabes Gelios me as caido bien te dare un par de cosas el proximo dia espero que te gusten, por ahora el curso de hoy a terminado.

Gelios: Ya?? Que rapido se me ha pasado, muchas gracias profesora Fuyu.

Tan pronto como termino la clase me fui derecho a la residencia de estudiantes de Lorimar, hoy llegaba a ella, conoceria a mis nuevos compañeros de grupo, casa y por ahora, vida. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando abri la puerta y me encontre con dos chicos de mi misma edad.

Neptuno: Hola parece que eres el ultimo en llegar encantado mi nombre es Neptuno

Flaruos: Eh...ah hola novato espero que te lo pases bien por que este va a ser tu nuevo infierno


	2. Chicos vs Chicas

Chicos contra Chicas

Me sentia algo incomodo puesto que el comentario del chico pelirrojo me izo sentir mas debil que de lo normal, aunque de todas maneras tenia razon. Pero de repente Neptuno, un chico de mediana altura, con vestimentas azules, ojos de color caleste, el pelo azul blanquecino, y una sonrisa eterna en su cara me miro y se acerco a mi. El otro chico que pasaba de mi se llamaba Flauros, siempre estaba de mal humos o era muy altivo, tenia el pelo rojo y lo tenia muy largo, tan largo que recojido en una coleta se le enrollaba aciendo como un circulo y apareciendo por el otro lado de su espalda. Tenia los ojos rojos como el fuego y un mecho de cabello rojo tapaba la mitad de su rostro haciendo dificil de saber lo que pensaba realmente.

Neptuno: Así que eres el nuevo no? Jeje yo tengo 17 años y vengo de la supuestamente desaparecida Atlantida.

Gelios: Atlantida? Pero si es una leyenda, se dice que nunca existio...

Neptuno: Jeje eso creen pero en realidad no es asi, somos los maestros de Agua y vivimos escondidos, aunque tenemos allí escuelas de magia preferi venirme aqui para estudiar con gente diferente a mi - Tras esto me sonrio dulcemente mientras yo miraba de reojo al otro chico.

Flauros: Viven escondidos por que tienen miedo, yo soy Flauros y vengo de America, tierra calida y de pistoleros, tambien tengo 17 años, y me trajeron aqui cuando solo tenia 16.

Gelios: Que? Solo llevas aqui un año y ya as terminado los estudios? A mi me llevo 3 años completar la escuela, ah, soy Vic...Gelios vengo de España y soy un iniciado del hielo.

Neptuno: Ah, asi que eres un subordiado de mi elemento...jeje eso es interesante.

Flauros: Eso evidencia tu debilidad, asi que intenta no molestarme mucho, los maestros necesitan concentrarse -tras esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho a un escritorio de madera que habia al lado de la puerta de entrada-.

Neptuno: No le hagas mucho caso lo mejor sera que pases de el como hago yo

Flauros: Decias algo Neptuno?

Neptuno: No no jeje, aunque seria mejor que durmiesemos, mañana tenemos reunion de grupos en la plaza de Lorimar, lo mejor seria que estuviesemos despejados para ello.

No dije nada mas, asi que hice lo que dijeron, me fui a la cama mas cercana a la ventana y me puse a mirar a la ventana, pensando en que habia gente mejor que yo en este lugar, eso me recordo a una frase que me dijo mi profesor de Educacion Fisica hace tiempo.

Nicolas: Siempre que seas bueno en algo, piensa que habra alguien mejor que tu en cualquier otra parte.

Pensaba y pensaba, que hacia yo aqui? Si en parte lo sabia, por que tenia ese poder, pero...por que yo tenia ese poder? Y lo mas importante, por que me habian traido aqui? Solo para conocer leyendas? No tendria que haber algo mas.

Al dia siguiente me desperte el ultimo, me tapaba la cabeza con la sabana para que el sol me diese menos directamente.

Flauros: Vamos, inutil tenemos que irnos ya, eres el ultimo venga!

Neptuno: Vamos Gelios no querras que lleguemos los ultimos por tu culpa no?

Gelios . seh seh ahora voy...Uaaaaaaaaah O

Me levante tirando todo por el suelo y me vesti rapidamente, hoy seria un dia especial, conoceriamos a los demas grupos y a mas gente, aunque hoy no tendria clase con Fuyu y eso me entristecia un poco. Una vez me vesti no me dio tiempo a desayunar asi que bajamos los tres rapidamente por las escaleras de la torre y llegamos a las calles de Lorimar, estaba toda la gente despierta, me sorprendia puesto que en la vida real a las 5 de la mañana no estan los puestos de alimentos en las calles y la gente suele estar durmiendo no comprando ya, pero este lugar era u lugar especial. Nos pusimos en marcha y comenzamos a andar, o mejor dicho correr por que teniamos prisa la verdad, mientras andaba miraba y analizaba toda la ciudad, formada por torres las cuales eran viviendas de familias, las calles estaban empedradas con ladrillos blancos, la gente vestia con togas o con ropa normal. Cuando pasamos por al lado de la Taberna de la Medianche Eterna vi un carte: "Prohibida la entrada a menores de 25".

Gelios: O.o queeee??? 25 años?? eso es la mayoria de edad aqui?

Neptuno: Alegrate en Atlantida la mayoria de edad es de 32 asi que eres un afortunado

Flauros: Quizas se refiere que en el mundo normal la gente es mayor de edad a los 18, aunque en algunos lugares de mi pais la mayoria de edad es a los 21

Neptuno: Vaya vaya -mientras ponia cara de interesado- asi que ya casi seriais unos mayores de edad, bueno me incluyo en el grupo jaja

Gelios: Jeje si la verdad es que si

Flauros: Dejad de reiros idiotas ya estamos llegando.

Cuando termino de decir eso me vi en un sitio que era enorme, como no podia a ver visto este lugar antes? Era una locura, era enorme este lugar, era en realidad una plaza circular de unos 50 metros de diametro pero que era enorme de verdad, estaba rodeado por unas viviendas como las de los pueblos, solo que estas eran de piedra blanca, en cada una de las entradas de la plaza se veia a un grupo de gente, estaba emocionado y al mismo tiempo tenia miedo. Flauros nos condujo a un grupo de gente que estaba al parecer esperandolos. Uno de ellos tenia el pelo verde, era de mediana estatura, sus ojos tambien eran verdes, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa enorme, si, tambien de color verde. El otro chico que esperaba era muy alto, tenia el pelo gris, los ojos eran marrones, se marcaban mucho sus musculos del pecho, tenia una ropa que me gusto mucho, era una camiseta negra ajustada con unas correas por ella y unos pantalones marrones tapados por una semifalda partida por la mitad que le cubria asta las rodillas pero que se abria bastante mostrando las dos piernas, asi que no era como una falda.

Flauros: Lamento llegar tarde pero hay alguien que se a dormido -mientras decia esto comenzo a señalarme- espero no llegar tarde Kain

Kain: Tranquilo llegas justo a tiempo -dijo el peliverde- dentro de nada comenzara el trabajo de conocernos los unos a los otros Nathan y yo acabamos de llegar tambien.

Gelios: Asi que ese era el trabajo de hoy? Pfff vaya chorrada jaja

Nathan: ... -me mira raro-

Flauros: Gelios... n.nU mejor cierras la boca ok?

Gelios: Eh...vale -me sonroje de la verguenza...tenia razon no tenia voz ahora mismo!!-lo siento.

Kain: Asi que te an cedido a estos dos no es asi?

Neptuno: Hooolaaa encantado a todos me llamo Neptuno

Flauros: Es lo que tiene ser poderoso, me tienen que legar a dos debiles.

Nathan: Vaya...

Kain: Vaya que?

Nathan: ...  
Kain: Bah no se para que me molesto en hablarte eres un mudo idiota! ah... Eh Flauros, hoy veras a tu hermana no es asi? Me han comentado que es igual de guapa que tu -

Flauros: Me esta llamando guapo un chico? Kain por favor piensa antes de decir eso

Kain: Eh...tienes razon jaja

Mientras seguiamos hablando descubri cosas de cada uno. Por ejemplo Kain llego ace 2 años y tenia 15 años, era de Argentina, aunque no tenia rasgos tipicos de alli ya que sus padres eran de Suiza, tambien descubri que manejaba el poder de las plantas y que trabajaba aqui con un primo suyo en una floristeria. De Nathan descubri que era de aqui de Lorimar, su padre era pastor y tenia 20 años, y gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre consiguio entrar en la escuela de magia, termino al cabo de un año igual que Flauros, y le gustaba muy poco hablar, tambien dijo que su poder residia en el manejar las rocas y sus propiedades.

Al cabo de media hora se hizo un alto y comenzo todo, eramos pocos grupos por lo que veia, y muchos de ellos eran chicas, asi que nos juntamos todos, de los que conoci a un par entre ellos a Rhamses y a Elrodhos, les salude pero solo Elrodhos me devolvio el saludo, Rhamses pasaba de mi como si no existiera. En su grupo habia una chica, se nos acercaron y comenzaron a hablar con nosotros.

Elrodhos: Asi que pasaste la escuela al final no? Jaja asi me gusta amigo mio -mientras decia esto siempre tenia una moneda entre sus dedos tirandola al aire y cojiendola de nuevo, su cuerpo alto y esbelto hacia ver que sus 24 años de edad se evidenciaran por sus arrugas, venia de Rumania, estaba aqui desde los 20 años y tardo bastante en iniciarse en esto de la magia-.

Gelios: Bueno algun dia tenia que ser no es asi? Jaja yo tambien me alegro de verte amigo mio

Rhamses: Hola iniciado

Gelios: Ah...hola Rhamses -mire a Rhamses, el estaba como siempre una bufanda negra cubria su cuello mientras miraba de manera desafiante a los demas si prestarles mucha antecion, su brillante pelo rubio estaba puesto de punta, justo como lo tenia yo cuando llegue, pero lo que mas me impresiono fue su ropa, ya que parecia hecha trizas con todas las telas sueltas y al aire-.

Rhamses: Asi que ahora pasaste, bueno ya era hora te esperaba desde el año pasado jaja

Gelios: Tu fama de Aramathaus te prevalece Rhamses, no me extraña que pasases tras solo 2 meses en la escuela, que tal te va por el barrio de los ricos?

Rhamses: Por favor, intenta no mirarme mucho, me desgastaras y prefiero que eso no pase jajaja

Gelios: -.-# eeeeh y Elrodhos quien es ella? -señale a la chica que estaba a la derecha de Elrodhos ligeramente para que no se diese cuenta-.

Ishis: Dejame presentarme por mi misma Elrodhos, soy Ishis encantada de conocerte.

Gelios: Ah, lo mismo digo

La chica era un poco rara, era un poco bajita, tenia el pelo morado y tenia papeles cuadrados en ella cosa que me impresiono mucho mas, su largo pelo estaba recojido por una pequeña coleta al final de su pelo haciendo que pareciese muy desordenada o algo asi, buno fue mi primera impresion. Sus ojos azules me encantaron, aunque era muy recta y seria parecia muy simpatica. Viene de El Cairo donde sus padres, que tambien eran magos, la mandaron el año pasado, tenia 14 años, los mismos que Rhamses. Cuando termine de hablar con ellos se fueron, por lo que veia ya conocian a todos los demas, yo me di la vuelta y me fui con los demas. Cuando llegue parecia que estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, una chica con el mismo estilo de pelo que Flauros y su misma estatura, pero con el pelo negro y con unos cascos en su cuello, estaba discutiendo con Flauros.

Flauros: Dejame en paz Aeria...-.-

Aeria: Ni de coña, me tienes asta...asta...bueno tu ya lo sabes hermano

Flauros: Hermana sera mejor que te calles por favor, o te vendere a un desconocido

Aeria: Noooooooo TT por favor no!!! que no conozco a nadie.

¿?¿?: Venga ya vete de aqui maldito mequetrefe si no quieres salir mal

Flauros: Quien eres? Presentate asi terminaremos antes estupida.

Leto: Soy Leto, paleto, vengo de Moscu y aunque no tenga ningun elemento bajo mi mando no te permitire que le digas eso a nadie de aqui lo entiendes?

Flauros: Eh... -con cara de afrentado- Seh...

Esta era una estampa muy bonita, todos los chicos estaba mirando fijamente a todas las chicas parecian que de un momento a otro se iban a pegar de leches alli, pero se relajaron un poco y comenzaron a charlar, Leto parecia mas fria que lo que se mostro antes, era una muchacha alta con el pelo negro y siempre malcarada, tenia 22 años y era la mas mayor de su grupo, formado por Iris y Stella. Iris se esondia tras de Stella, y esta ultima tras de Leto siempre, Iris era apenas una niña de unos 12 años de edad, tenia el pelo celeste y un poco corto, tenia cara de susto y era su primer año fuera de la escuela, por lo visto era una Espiritualista segun me dijo Fuyu ayer. Stella era una chica rubia con el pelo largo, siempre estaba escondiendose de la gente, parecia que tenia miedo a la gente, tenia una estatura media y siempre miraba al suelo, ella e Iris eran hermanas y venian de Italia, aunque Stella tenia un poco de leyenda ya que su madre fue una de las mujeres con un alto cargo social en Lorimar, se la llamaba Errans, asi que tomaron ese sustantivo como apellido, quedando como nombre Stella Errans e Iris Errans. Por lo que se ve Stella era una chica especial ya que no era ni elementalista ni tampoco Espiritualista, era una mezlca de las dos, puesto que controlaba la mente y la presion.

El otro grupo liderado por Aeria era especial, Aeria era hermana de Flauros, los dos tenian la misma edad y venian del mismo lugar, aunque por lo visto sus padres murieron en un tragico accidente que se cebo con ellos en casa, un tornado arraso su casa, pero esto no fue lo que los mato, si no las llamas que se provocaron al explotar el gas de la casa, fue un milagro que sobreviviesen y que esten aqui hoy. Otra chica de su grupo era la famosa Akane, hija del clan Colmillo Escarlata, pobladores naturales del bosque de Marat, pero su historia era muy triste, toda su familia fue masacrada por los cazadores furtivos hacia un par de años, como ella todos sus familiares eran transformistas, es decir se convertian en personas y en animales, en este caso en un lobo rojo. Akane era una chica medio-alta con el pelo rojo y corto, con una sonrisa maliciosa siempre en su cara y con los ojos siempre desafiantes, ella tenia 16 años y llevaba 2 años en la escuela. Por ultimo estaba...estaba una persona muy especial y que por raro que parezca estaba alli con nosotros era Erinis, la hija de la Reina Eterna de Lorimar...era una chica guapisima, su pelo plateado ondeaba al viento, siempre parecia tener la mirada perdida y escondia esos ojos grises bajo un manto de aparente tristeza, tenia 17 años y empezó la escuela hace 3 años como yo.

Erinis: Hola a todos, encantado de veros...

Aeria: Siiiii!! Somos el grupo mas fuerte de todos -saltando y alzando el puño al aire en forma de victoria-

Flauros: Eso lo veremos mequetrefe

Leto: Te la estas buscando maldito idiota ¬¬U

Kain: Eh eh tranquilos todos sabemos que los hombres os ganaremos jajaja -riendose mientras alzaba la cabeza al aire y ponia los brazos en jarra-

Todas: Queeeeeeeeee?!?!?!

Akane: No seas estupido sabes que te patearemos tu sucio culo -mirandole de mala manera-.

Gelios: En-encantado pri-princesa Eri-nis... -estaba todo rojo olvidando todo lo que decian entre unos y otros-.

Aeria: Las mujeres somos las mejores!!!

Neptuno: Eso lo veremos en las pruebas -sonriendo mientras decia esto-

Nathan: ...

Iris: Espero ayudaros chicas

Stella: Quiero irme...de aqui

Despues de decir todo eso los unos a los otros y viceversa cada uno se volvio a la torre, y cada grupo se junto haciendo que todos los chicos formasen un grupo y las chicas formasen otro. Hay que decir que Flauros se llevo un tortazo por parte de Leto y Kain un mordisco por parte de Akane...se podria decir que las chicas ganaron esta round...


	3. Aprendiendo Magia

**Aprendiendo Magia**

Despues de todo lo que paso con las chicas preferí irme un rato a estudiar a la biblioteca de Lorimar, tenia tantas cosas que aprender, y tantas cosas por descubrir, tenia todo un mundo por delante. Una vez pase las retorcidas calles de Lorimar llegue a la alta biblioteca, era blanca como todos los edificios de Lorimar que alli habia, una trepadora rodeaba el arco de la puerta de madera que era enorme. Pase por debajo del umbral y sonaron las 3 del mediodia en el reloj de la Catedral del Crisol, al entrar me di cuenta de que estaba, entre una gran muralla de libros que tapaba su cuerpo, Ishis estaba leyendo con fervor, asi que me acerque a ella para acompañarla. La mire pero ella no se si no me vio o estaba demasiado absorta con sus libros y pensamientos. Me sente cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido en la biblioteca y mire un poco alrededor, era una señora biblioteca, era bastante alta y estaba repleta de estanterias con libros bastante desordenados, una señora intentaba arreglarlos pero siempre se le caian al suelo.

Ishis: Intenta no hacer mucho ruido o te echaran (me sonrio pero seguia sin mirarme)

Gelios: Je menos mal que me as echo caso jeje

Ishis: Shhh...a que as venido? Es la primera vez que te veo por aqui

Gelios: Tienes razon, kizas si hubiese venido antes nos hubiesemos conocido tambien antes (sonreia mientras creia que estaba haciendo el ridiculo)

Ishis: Quieres aprender un par de trucos de magia elementales para cualquier mago de Lorimar?

Gelios: Si ni siquiera te e preguntado

Ishis: Si o no no tengo tiempo, tengo que leer y leer tengo que hacerme mas fuerte (todo lo decia con un hilo de voz que solo escuchaba yo)

Gelios: Bueno...vale

Ishis: Pues toma este libro, es el truco mas facil de aprender, con leerlo y practicarlo seguro que podras conseguirlo (Me paso un libro enorme y bien gordo que deje en la mesa y temblaron un poco los libros que Ishis tenia alli pero no le importo ya que siguio leyendo)

Gelios: Woo (con una cara de asombro total) Quieres que me lea este libraco??

Ishis: Shhhhh pues claro, pero nadie lee este libro asi que sera un truco entre tu y yo vale?

Gelios: Bueno...vale

Abri la tapa del libro que parecia que tenia muy poco uso, no se si era nuevo o no lo utilizaba nadie como dijo Ishis, pero empece a leerlo, mire el indice asi que decidi pasarme los capitulos menos interesantes y comence por la practica. El capitulo que ella decia era "Alas de halcon", vaya esto se ponia interesante, asi que empece a leerlo, aprendi los sellos que debia de dibujar y la energia que debia de usar asi que me lo aprendi rapidamente y lo cerre. Cuando me di cuenta ya era denoche y sonaban las campanadas de las 8, e Ishis seguia leyendo, asi que decidi no molestarla y me sali fuera para probar este nuevo conjuro. Una vez en el rellano de la biblioteca me dispuse a practicarlo, el primer paso era dibujar un sello arcano en el aire con el signo de Aire, como los sellos me los enseñaron en la escuela no me costo mucho hacer esto, luego debia cargar energia en mi espalda, asi que me concentre y comence a cargar energia canalizandola hacia mi espalda, una vez echo esto me cerciore de que todo estaba bien y recorde todos los pasos asi que me concetre al maximo y dije.

Gelios: Alas de Halcon!

De repente note un terrible dolor en mi espalda, en ambos omoplatos, me cai al suelo de rodillas apoyando las dos manos en el suelo e intentando concentrarme mas para no perder la concentracion y que el hechizo se echase a perder, pero no pude asi que con la mano derecha la dirigi a mi espalda para calmar el dolor pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al notar que unas plumas estaban saliendo de mi espalda, el dolor paso y me levante lentamente bastante sorprendido. El hechizo fue un exito! Bati un poco las alas para comprobar que se sentia, era una sensacion fantastica, eran como parte de mi cuerpo, una extension de mi, las bati un poco mas y me eleve un poco del suelo y sonrei al notar que era todo un exito.

Ishis: Vaya parece que lo has conseguido, y a la primera, ya somos dos jeje, ahora que dominas este truco no hace falta que vuelvas a acer el sello ni concentrarte ni pronunciar el conjuro.

Gelios: Gracias Ishis esto es fantastico...pero y ahora como las escondo?

Ishis: Es facil concentrate y cancela el conjuro.

Gelios: Gracias pero antes intentare volar un poco creo que podre hacerlo

Ishis: Aunque las alas ya son como de un ave adulto no sabes volar asi que lo mejor sera que no te vallas volando, si no andando

Gelios: (volando ya como si no pasase nada y supiese volar como si lo hubiese echo siempre) gracias Ishis!!! Nos vemos otro dia!!

Ishis: QUE!?!?!? A MI ME COSTO UN MES APRENDER A VOLAR!!!

Me fui volando por la ciudad viendola desde las alturas, vi desde esta posicion la Torre del Aquelarre, la luna le daba un aspecto formidable, la escuela tambien se veia y tambien la casa de Fuyu, pero lo mejor seria que me fuese a dormir, asi que me dirigi acia la torre de estudiantes situada al sur de Lorimar, me acerque pero decidi darles un susto a mis amigos, asi que entre por la ventana...lo malo es que no calcule bien y entre de lleno callendome al suelo tirando todo por el suelo, tirando tambien a Flauros y a Neptuno de la cama.

Flauros:(mientras se levanta del suelo me estaba apuntando con una pistola de fuego y me miraba con cara de...) PERO ES QUE ERES IDIOTA!?!? MIRA LO QUE HAS ECHO, ME AS TIRADO AL SUELO MIENTRAS DORMIA

Gelios: Shhhhhhhh (señalando a Neptuno)

Flauros: Ese idiota sigue durmiendo?? Bah mañana espero que arregles todo esto, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, levantate pronto idiota

Flauros me dio la espalda y se fue a dormir, antes de irme a la cama cancele las alas de halcon las cuales se plegaron sobre mi y desaparecieron en mi espalda, recoji un poco las cosas y me fui a la cama, me dormi rapidamente y no recuerdo que fue lo que soñe.

Neptuno: Eiii despiertate dormilon, jeje, estas durmiendo bien, yo he debido de tener pesadillas por que me e despertado en el suelo

Gelios: Ya es la hora? Uaaaaaaaah bien me arreglo en un momento

Flauros: Idiota...

Neptuno: Flauros y yo te esperamos dentro de dos horas en la plaza de Lorimar, tienes que pasarte por tu maestro, tiene que darte una cosa

Gelios: (con el cepillo de dientes en la boca) Fbfvaghle

Neptuno: Que?

Gelios: (escupiendo la pasta de dientes) Vale!!

Una vez me vesti me fui rapidamente a la casa de Fuyu, cuando entre no la vi asi que cerre la puerta y me dedique a esperarla, pero justo cuando cerre la puerta...

Fuyu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (saltando acia mi desde detras de la puerta, tirandome al suelo y tocando mi frente con el dedo indice el cual brillaba mucho)

Gelios: Pero que co...

Fuyu: Eh palabrotas no eh!! y dame las gracias ahora tienes un conjuro arcano de cancelacion y otro de distorsion

Gelios: Que tengo que??

Fuyu: Ahora hasta dentro de 2 horas no recordaras nada, pero cuando pasen ya veras como podras lanzarlos como si lo hubieses echo desde toda la vida jeje

Gelios: Que tia mas rara (mirandola raro)

Fuyu: Venga, que haces todavia aqui??

Gelios: Eeeeh, ola? estas encima de mi?

Fuyu: Ah si (levantandose) tus amigos te esperan en la plaza

Gelios: Si pero para que?

Fuyu: Tienes una mision (sonriendome maliciosamente)

Gelios: Que tengo que!?

Fuyu: Anda te esperan tus amigos, tienes que ir al monasterio de los angeles!


	4. Monasterio del Angel

**Esto es un mini aviso, nada mas deciros que podriais dejar una minima review que no os cuesta nada, simplemente quiero saber si la historia os gusta, es que si no respondeis tomare la respuesta como un no y dejare la historia para siempre.**

**Nada mas, que disfruteis de este capitulo que es un poco intenso, saludos Gelios! **

-----------------------------------------------

El monasterio del Angel

Una vez me fui de la casa de Fuyu, me marche corriendo a la plaza de Lorimar, aunque pense que seria muy temprano asi que me tome un pequeño descanso y fui andando poco a poco, mientras caminaba por las calles de Lorimar, rozaba con las manos las piedras de las casas, cerraba los ojos y me sentia como si estuviese en casa, notaba el calor de mi madre, aunque ahora no se acordase de mi, recordaba tambien las broncas que me echaba mi padre...las echaba de menos, pero ahora tenia cosas que hacer, asi que me encamine poco a poco llegando a la plaza en un tiempo record. Alli estaban Flauros y Neptuno esperandome, asi que no les hice esperar y me reuni con ellos.

Gelios: Lamento si e tardado

Flauros: Llegas tarde como siempre

Neptuno: Tranquilo creiamos que ibas a tardar una hora o mas asi que esta bien

Gelios: Jeje... (poniendo cara de estupido)

Neptuno: Bien, parece que ya nos han cedido el numero de grupo y primera mision, espero que no sea un fracaso (sonriendo, tal y como siempre)

Gelios: Y...

Flauros: El numero de grupo es el 22 y la mision es ir a el Convento del Angel para ir a recoger un par de cosas, te lo digo antes de que preguntes

Gelios: Eh... (interior: Maldito Flauros...)

Neptuno: Mejor nos ponemos ya en marcha, si llegamos bien de tiempo seguramente estaremos aqui ya para cenar, asi que vamonos(y como siempre...si sonriendo)

Tras la breve conversacion nos pusimos en marcha, iba a ser la primera vez que salia por la puerta Eterna de Lorimar...y sinceramente, no me dieron ganas de escaparme como el primer dia que llegue aqui, es mas tenia ganas de seguir y seguir mejorando para ser el mejor elementalista. Pasada una hora de camino, estando ya Lorimar escondida tras las montañas y los bosques que pasamos, vimos la entrada del Bosque Carmesi, entremos en el, y las paredes de los arboles nos impedian ver lo que habia en unos metros mas alejado, seguimos el camino, que por suerte estaba bien conservado, mientras miraba al cielo alzando la cabeza, siendo yo el ultimo del grupo, estaba despistado y me resbale y cai al suelo de culos. Flauros y Neptuno se pararon a mirarme, Flauros se rio de mi aludiendo a mi estupidez y a mi ineptitud, Neptuno fue el unico que me ayudo, aunque estaba sonriendo, no se si era por la caida o por que siempre sonreia. Me levante con la ayuda de Neptuno y seguimos nuestro camino, el bosque hacia que la luz del sol ya casi no llegase a nosotros, aunque veiamos claramente, el bosque estaba muy oscuro, aunque tambien estaba lleno de sonidos de pajaros y de animales a lo lejos.

Cuando llevabamos 4 horas caminando decidimos tomar un descanso, nos sentamos en el suelo y decidimos comer algo. Una vez terminamos, oimos unos ruidos que eran evidentes que no eran de animales, asi que nos pusimos en guardia cada uno de nosotros, Flauros saco sus dos pistolas mientras apuntaba de un extremo a otro de su cuerpo.

Flauros: Sera mejor que salgas de alli ahora mismo si no quieres que prenda este bosque hasta encontrarte.

Aeria: (Cayendo de un salto hacia su hermano) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Flauros: Aeria? (Dejando de apuntar y abriendo la boca y los ojos muy sorprendido)

Aeria: (Cayendo sobre su hermano y tirandolo al suelo) Jajaja, que tonto eres hermano deberias estar un poco mas alerta

Flauros: Alerta? Pero seras idiota (tirandola a un lado y levantandose del suelo mientras guarda sus pistolas y se limpia el polvo de la ropa)

Despues de esto salieron de los matorrales Akane y Erinis, las cuales estaban tambien de misión, asi que hablamos con ellas.

Akane: Entonces vosotros tambien vais al convento del Angel?... entonces iremos juntos, seria lo mejor no es asi?

Neptuno: Eso parece (sonriendo)

Gelios: Pri...princesa Erinis...que tal estas? (rojo como un tomate, o como el rojo de la bandera de Japon)

Erinis: (mirando al suelo y arrastrando la punta del pie en el suelo) Bien...gracias por preguntar

Flauros: Bien pongamonos en marcha, aqui estamos perdiendo el tiempo

Una vez nos pusimos en marcha Akane y Flauros estaban al frente, tras ellos estaban Aeria y Neptuno y al final Erinis y yo, en todo el trayecto no nos dirijimos ninguna mirada ni palabra, tambien hay que decir que esta chica no habla mucho. Cuando llegamos vimos un gran edificio de ladrillos rojos y marrones que estaba en perfectas condiciones, en la puerta estaba un monje con la capucha puesta tapandole la cara, no dijimos una palabra y el nos dijo que entrasemos directamente, una vez antes de entrar mire al cielo y vi que estaba muy oscuro, parecia que iba a llover bastante. Pasamos el umbral de la puerta y todos siguieron al monje tapado, pero tambien lo estaban los demas monjes que alli estaban, seguimos por los pasillos alumbrados por unos candiles de fuego los cuales daban una llamita muy pequeña. El claustro estaba abierto a la luz, bueno no habia mucha luz y empezaba a llover poco a poco, mientras los monjes apartaban los candiles de soporte de la fuente que habia en la fuente llevandolos al interior y enciendiendo los que se habian apagado. Llegamos al final de un pasillo, el monje se aparto y se marcho de alli lentamente como nos habia traido aqui. La puerta se abrio lentamente haciendo que una luz saliese de su interior. Entramos poco a poco y nos expandimos por la pequeña habitacion poniendonos en forma de coro de iglesia, una vez alli cerre la puerta siendo yo el ultimo en entrar y me puse al lado de Neptuno, dentro habia varios candiles que daban suficiente luz como para ver hasta el polvo que flotaba en el aire, habia un par de estanterias en las paredes, una mesa enorme en el centro de la habitacion y un hombre sentado en una silla de madera bastante rudimentaria, el cual nos miro con aire de superioridad y comenzo a hablar.

Kaft: Bienvenidos a mi monasterio jovenes elementalistas, mi nombre es Kaft, veo que la hija de la Luna viene con vosotros, es un honor teneros aqui, supongo que venis a por las reliquias para salvaguardarlas, bien pues aqui las teneis.

Mostro en la mesa un libro enorme y un colgante sobre el. Flauros cojio el libro y Akane cojio el colgante.

Kaft: Tened cuidado y no perdais esos valiosos tesoros de nuestras tierras (de repente sono el sonido de un gran trueno seguido de una gran tromba de lluvia que caia fuera) Vaya... seria mejor que no se mojase el libro, quizas lo mejor seria que pasaseis aqui la noche, no os vendria mal.

Flauros: ...No me hace mucha gracia tener que esperar

Akane: A mi tampoco vamonos

Erinis: No...perdon... quiero decir que seria mejor que nos quedasemos aqui, no le debe pasar nada a eso, y si nos perdemos? Ahora no veremos nada fuera... Lo mejor sera que nos quedemos por una noche

Gelios: E...eso!

Erinis: Gracias Gelios (mirandome y sonriendo)

Gelios: (poniendome colorado como nunca) De...de nada

Tras esto fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, cada uno dormiamos por separado, a mi me pusieron en la ultima habitacion del corredor y como no tenia nada mas que hacer que contar las manchas del techo espere a que quedasemos alli hasta dormirnos, hasta que al rato sono un ruido en la puerta.

Gelios: Adelante (me apoye en la cama y me incorpore poniendome en pie)

Cuando se abrio la puerta vi a una persona vestida de monje...pero iba con la cabeza descubierta, tenia el pelo rubio y corto, los ojos eran azules y casi transparentes, era de mediana altura, se acerco a mi muy acelerado y me agarro de las manos.

Gelios: (apartandome) eh eh que haces?

¿?: Confia en mi y vete de aqui por favor

Gelios: Quien eres?

Elessar: Mi nombre es Elessar, y soy un monje de este convento...pero es que hay algo que no marcha bien desde hace tiempo, lo mejor sera que os marcheis todos, ahora!

Gelios: Que dices? Todavia esta lloviendo y los demas estan durmiendo

Elessar: En serio por favor marchate, hace tiempo que el prior de este monasterio se comporta de manera extraña desde que enfermo, hay monjes que han desaparecido, pero no podemos protestar...

Gelios: Bueno ese no es mi problema

Elessar: Por favor marchaos!!

De repente un ruido enorme se escucho en mi puerta la cual cedio y callo al suelo levantando polvo el cual no me permitia ver lo que estaba pasando, de repente una flecha paso al lado de mi cara chocando contra la pared y callendo al suelo, se escuchaban gritos...Eran Erinis y Aeria!!! Pero primero tenia que acabar con estos tipos de delante mio fuesen quienes fuesen, Elessar cerro los ojos, empezo a mover los brazos de un lado a otro mientras me sonreia y decia.

Elessar: Este no sera el fin de nosotros, pero si el del monasterio del Angel...lo siento padre ahora voy a romper la ligadura de luz, para luchar por mi vida.

De repente de sus brazos aparecieron haces de luz blanca los cuales se concentraron en sus manos formando una esfera de luz resplandeciente, la cual se quedo a la altura de su pecho entre sus dos manos. El polvo bajo y vi las figuras de dos monjes que tapaban sus caras con las capuchas, esto era muy raro, no sabia que hacer, no me podia mover, pero tenia que hacer algo, asi que empece a correr mientras detras de mi oi.

Elessar: Agachate! Furia de Dios!

Me agache y mire hacia atras, Elessar sonreia mientras de su esfera de luz comenzaban a salir haces de luz hacia los monjes, los haces de luz pasaron al lado mio, mire a los monjes recibir en su pecho la luz, pero lo mas impresionante fue que las togas calleron al suelo vacias, no habia nadie bajo de ellas, al ver eso comprendi que es lo que debia de hacer, no tener miedo, me arme de valor y sali de la habitacion con el colgante en mis manos. El pasillo estaba vacio, corri y corri hacia el claustro, en el estaban todos, estaban rodeados de monjes tapados, o lo que fuesen.

Flauros: Llegas tarde como siempre. - Tras esto saco sus dos pistolas de fuego y apunto a cada uno de los monjes que le rodeaban, las vestiduras caian al suelo vacias, pero no se sorprendio.

Neptuno: Venga ayudanos!! Atadura de Agua! - De repente de la fuente de agua salieron tres chorros de agua los cuales se dirigieron a un enemigo frente a el que portaba una lanza, los chorros de agua se dirigieron a el enemigo y le rodearon atandole y tirandole al suelo, entonces Neptuno con la lanza en la mano le solto una estocada en la cara haciendo que la vestidura quedase vacia.

Aeria: Me molesta que me desperteis!! - Aeria seguia escuchando musica mientras bailaba al son de una cancion que estaba escuchando, movia su cadena de lado a lado, dando en la cara a sus enemigos y tirandolos al suelo, momento que aprovechaba Erinis para darles con una flecha en la cara desde lo alto de la fuente del claustro. Me di cuenta que llevaba atado el libro a la cintura pero sin dejar que se mojase.

Los rayos caian cerca, parecia que era el fin del mundo, solo los rallos y las chispas de fuego de las pistolas de Flauros hacian un poco de luz, la lluvia arreciaba y poco se veia, de repente vi una figura de alguien que se acercaba por detras de Erinis, asi que lleno de furia carge mis manos de energia y dibuje un par de sellos en el aire, era la primera vez que los veia, asi que era esto a lo que se referia Fuyu...

Gelios: (de mi boca y sin pensarlo mucho cargue mi mano de energia arcana y me agache un poco para apuntar al enemigo) Sarotidol !! - De mi mano cargada de energia se formo como una flecha, pero mas gruesa y con la punta mas redondeada, de color morado y chispeando. - Carga! - La flecha redondeada salio disparada de mi mano a gran velocidad, esta paso por detras de Neptuno, por debajo de Aeria que estaba haciendo un salto mortal hacia atras y por la derecha de Erinis, haciendo explosion en el monje y tirandolo hacia atras y cayendo la toga en el tejado del monasterio.

Corri hacia Erinis poniendome en frente, se le habian acabado las flechas asi que la protegeria con mi vida, de repente, cuando todos estaban luchando me fije en el frente, habia una figura que me resultaba familiar, era Kaft, tenia un aspecto diferente, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su cara era normal pero estaba de color negro, y con una voz de ultratumba dijo.

Kaft: Aqui se acaba el reinado de la princesa de la Luna! (con un movimiento rapidisimo de sus manos salio una bola de energia de luz que se dirigio rapidamente a por nosotros) Voltaros!! (la bola se hizo mas grande y de color mas brillante, aumentando tambien su velocidad)

De repente con una velocidad inusual en mi vida cargue de energia mis manos haciendo varios sellos, entre ellos uno que me era familiar y otro no, era de formas puntiagudas y de color palido, asi que coji el nuevo y experimente algo nuevo, esto no era de Fuyu, no era arcano, era puro hielo!

Gelios: Hyoroton!!! - Me agache y puse el dedo indice en el agua haciendo que esta se congelase a gran velocidad y haciendo que aumentase de volumen, el agua que caia a pisos inferiores se congelo y de repente el hielo se alzo formando un muro de hielo grueso y bastante resistente. Para cerciorarme de que esto no iba mal decidi cojer el arcano y pronuncie el hechizo. - Valcat! - Trace un arco horizontal frente a mi y se torno de color morado haciendo que el hielo frente a mi se volviese mas resistente frente a la magia, este era el hechizo de defensa que Fuyu me otorgo.

Esperaba que diese resultado pero parece que no fue asi, la bola al poco rato se estrello contra el muro haciendo que estallase en añicos de hielo, la bola sigio acercandose, pense que este era el final, no pude proteger a Erinis, ella en cambio se dio cuenta de la situacion, cerro los ojos y me agarro de los hombros con fuerza, sabia que tambien era el final, estabamos paralizados, no podiamos hacer nada...

Elessar: Karanos! (de repente de mi derecha, al fondo del claustro aparecio una forma de luz que se dirigio con rapidez a por la bola de luz que iba acia nosotros, choco contra ello y ambas desaparecieron, tras esto Elessar callo al suelo cansado, ya no quedaban monjes pero Kaft previendo esto lanzo otra bola de energia a por el)

Kaft: Maldita mezcla, nunca debiste entrar aqui en nuestra orden, los angeles prevaleceran por la vida de Dios! Muere hijo de Gabriel!

Sabia que tenia que hacer algo asi que pense rapido, el hielo seguia callendo al suelo, las astillas de hielo rebotaban en mi cuerpo, la lluvia empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte, asi que hice algo inesperado, coji un trozo de hielo antes de que este callese al suelo y se lo tire a Kaft, el viento y la lluvia cambiaron un poco su trayectoria, haciendo que la astilla se clavase en su cabeza, de repente la bola de luz desaparecio antes de que tocase a Elessar. El monje se levanto del suelo, y empezo a elevarse sobre este, su cuerpo comenzo a brillar fuertemente mientras unas marcas aparecian en su frente y se despegaban de este, haciendo que de repente su cuerpo desapareciese en el haz de luz. Continuara...


	5. La profecia de los Angeles

**Perdonad el retraso, aunque no e recibido practicamente ninguna review, algo que me entristece, me da igual, si lo leeis o no eso es cosa vuestra y si no kereis poner review pues aced lo que querais asi solo empobreceis las historias que escribo. Saludos Gelios**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La Profecia de los Angeles

Una vez su cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo, todos nos quedamos en silencio, seguia lloviendo, pero los truenos cesaron, empezamos a mirarnos los unos a los otros, notaba todavia la calida mano de Erinis en mi hombro hasta que me solto y pregunto.

Erinis: Y Akane?? Donde esta?

Aeria: Es cierto, donde esta, creia que estaba contigo

Erinis: Salio corriendo cuando rompieron la puerta dirigiendose al pasillo, y no la e vuelto a ver

Miramos a todos los lados, entonces salte de la fuente en direccion a Elessar mientras los demas empezaron a mirar alrededor de todo para ver si encontraban a Akane por alguna parte. Me agache y mire a los ojos a Elessar.

Gelios: Estas bien? No parece que estes herido

Elessar: Estoy bien, no te preocupes -tosio un poco tapandose la boca con la mano- lo mejor sera que vallas a buscar a tu amiga

Tras decir esto se escucho un tremendo aullido de lobo que parecia que venia de debajo de nosotros, Flauros comenzo a correr dirigiendose al final del corredor donde habia unas escaleras de bajada, todos los demas le seguimos mientras Neptuno y Aeria se quedaron vigilando el cuerpo de Kaft, el cual estaba frio e inmovil. Al bajar vimos una sala enorme con sangre por todas partes, por el suelo por las paredes...miramos en todas direcciones para divisar a Akane, la cual aparecio apartandose un poco de sangre de la boca y subiendose la camiseta al la altura de los hombros, los cuerpos del suelo eran de gente armada, tenian espadas y hachas, pero no desaparecieron como lo hicieron los monjes que antes matamos, algo iba mal.

Flauros: Estas bien? -acercandose a ella y tomandola del hombro-

Akane: Estoy bien no hace falta que me ayudes -apartandose de su apoyo- pero e descubierto una cosa que no puedo leer

Nos dirigimos tras de ella, pasamos por una sala donde habia una enorme maquina que echaba chispas por todas partes, giraba en torno a una rueda la cual estaba conectada al techo, por lo visto esta maquina creaba las tormentas, esta sala tambien estaba llena de cadaveres de gente muerta por cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Flauros: Akane tengo curiosidad por saber que ha ocurrido aqui, por que estos cuerpos no han desaparecido?

Akane: Es simple yo los he matado, y la otra pregunta es tambien simple son siervos de la luz, cuando es por la noche se debilitan y no dejan cuerpo para volver al Paraiso, pero estos que hay aqui y que no han recibido la luz de la noche no se han salvado.

Flauros: Y por que nos han atacado?

Akane: Puede que sea por esto -señalando una pared llena de escritos en una lengua que no se entendia- no se lo que pone pero parece interesante

Gelios: No son letras latinas, ni arabes, son signos que nunca habia visto en mi vida...

Erinis: Puede que entienda algo...parece que pone...elementos...luna...escuelas...uhmmm no, no puedo descifrarlo lo siento

Elessar: Es lengua angelical!! Dios...parece que esto era lo que estaba protegiendo...y su mision aqui era...

Flauros:Que te parece si nos los dices ya?

Elessar: Si...si...pone: "_Hijos de la luz, habeis sido encomendados a este lugar para proteger las dos reliquias y para cumplir vuestra mision, la luz de la noche a de morir, la esfera de los elementos se pone en marcha, la luna lo consiente, debemos asestar este ultimo golpe, y parece que los demonios estan de acuerdo con nosotros, si la luna muere las escuelas magicas caeran: El Dorado, Eden, Lorimar, Atlantida, Camelot, Valhala y Tartaro. Si las escuelas magicas caen, el orden sera restaurado, y la luz vencera de nuevo". _Vaya...parece que quieren matar a alguien, y parece que si la matan las escuelas magicas caeran.

Gelios: Hay mas escuelas magicas que Lorimar en el mundo?

Erinis: En realidad si, mi madre es la lider de Lorimar que esta situada en España, El Dorado esta en Mexico dominado por Jauja, Eden esta en la India, Atlantida esta en el mar Atlantico dominada por Acuario, Camelot esta regida por el mago Merlin y situado en Inglaterra, Tartaro esta en Grecia reinado por Hares y Valhala esta en Noruega...pero no nombra a Venecia, situada en Italia y sin regente conocido...

Gelios: Bah esto son chorradas tambien decian que el fin del mundo era en el año 1000 y nada paso

Todos: -Mirandome mal- Esto...si bueno mejor nos vamos ya

Entonces Erinis se me acerco un poco y me agarro del brazo mientras me susurro al oido unas leves palabras.

Erinis: Ei Gelios...que te parece si llevo yo el colgante? venga dejamelo llevar por favor pero que nadie se entere

Gelios: -Paralizado- Eh...bueno...vale -cendiendole el colgante-

Erinis: Gracias Gelios -se separo de mi y dijo en voz alta- Akane! Mision cumplida podemos irnos

Akane: Lo as conseguido? Bien!! Parecia tonto pero lo a demostrado ahora mismo. Corre!!!

Flauros: A quien se refieren a Gelios? Normal jaja

Gelios: Y por que me dira eso...si le e dao el colgante podria ser mas amable

Flauros: Que le as dado que!?!?!?!?! PERO SERAS IDIOTA!!!! ENTONCES SERAN ELLAS LAS QUE RECIBAN LA RECOMPENSA!!! MALDITO ESTUPIDO -apuntandome a la cabeza con una pistola-

Gelios: Que??? -llorando al estilo manga- me an tomado el pelo!!!

Continuara!


	6. Mision fallida, corazon roto

Mision Fallida, Corazon Roto y mas trabajo

Ya habiamos vuelto del monasterio, Neptuno seguia sonriendo y no decia nada, Flauros me miraba a veces, pero sabia que la culpa era mia, no debia haber confiado en ella, solo nos quedaba recuperar el tiempo con otra mision y empezar otra vez, esta vez sin fallar a mis compañeros, la sombra de los arboles producia un leve sonido relajante, nos detuvimos un segundo al rededor de Elessar. Detenidos en la noche con gotas de lluvia mojando nuestras caras todavia, en un cruce de caminos, yo miraba al suelo, estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo.

Elessar: Bueno chicos, me tengo que marchar, gracias por todo, ahora tengo que ir a otro sitio

Flauros: Gracias tambien Elessar...

Neptuno: Encantado de conocerte Elessar, espero volver a verte algun dia jeje

Gelios: ...Adios Elessar...

Elessar se acerco a mi y paso su hombro por encima de mi y sonriendo levemente me susurro al oido.

Elessar: Tranquilo Gelios, nos volveremos a ver, y que sepas que te debo un favor por salvarme la vida jeje

Gelios: Jeje...aunque tengo una pregunta que hacerte...

Elessar: Dime ¿Cual es?

Gelios: ...Como sabes leer lengua angelical?

Elessar: ...Pero mira!! Esta lloviendo sera mejor que corramos antes que cojamos frio!!! Nos vemos!!

Elessar quito el brazo y empezo a correr en direccion diferente a la nuestra, pronto la oscuridad engullo su silueta y desaparecio. Entonces me arme de valor y me atrevi a decir un par de cosas.

Gelios Chicos...lo...

Flauros: Callate, no lo estropees

Neptuno: Sera mejor que llevemos el informe de la mision.

Gelios: Ok...

Seguimos nuestro camino, la lluvia seguia, el frio parecia que le afectaba a Flauros un poco ya que se agarro de los brazos y siguio caminando, Neptuno miraba al suelo sin dejar de sonreir, al final comprendi que no le daba mucha importancia a el asunto en si cosa que me relajo un poco, por mi parte no me atrevi a dirigir palabra alguna a mis compañeros de grupo.

Una vez entramos en Lorimar y llegamos a la Torre del Aquelarre, ya estaba amaneciendo, estaba dejando de llover, convenci a Neptuno y a Flauros para que yo mismo llevase el informe para entregarlo y que ellos mientras que desayunasen algo en la cafeteria. Entre por la gran puerta de la torre y entre en el vestibulo donde ponian las marcas y los pisos de las misions correspondientes, mire y vi que debia subir al 3º piso.

Gelios: (Pensando) Mierda...el numero 3 es el numero de la mala suerte para mi...

Subi al fatidico 3º piso, estaba frente a una puerta de madera, me plante frente a ella y tome aire profundamente, respire un poco mas y entre. Para mi sorpresa me encontre a Fuyu tras la mesa de piedra que estaba en medio de la sala, la cual estaba cubierta por papeles, libros y muchisimas cosas. Me hizo un gesto para que entrase y así lo hice, pase el umbral y me acerque a ella, la puerta se cerro tras de mi y me pidio el informe.

Fuyu: Bien, no hace falta que me digas que habeis fallado esta mision, Erinis ya me informo de ello (se agarro levemente de un hombro, parecia que tenia un corte)

Gelios: Estas bien? Ese corte no tiene buena pinta. Deberia avisar a alguien

Fuyu: NO! Esto...no no hace falta, me corte haciendo la comida jeje

Gelios: Haciendo la comida?

Fuyu: No me cambies de tema, por lo de la mision, bueno, fuiste un estupido por dejarte manipular por una mujer, tienes que tener mas constancia de tus actos, pero no te preocupes.

Gelios: ...E fracasado profesora y no puedo perdonarmelo

Fuyu: Uhmmm, Erinis me comento que la protegiste realizando tres hechizos, lo raro es que yo solo te proporcione dos, y en la biblioteca no enseñan habilidades elementales, que tipo de hechizo fue

Gelios: Fue raro, es como si ese hechizo lo hubiese hecho durante toda mi vida, era un hechizo de hielo, un muro de hielo

Fuyu: Vaya, asi que ya as aprendido algo nuevo, eso me alegra. Bien como veo que al menos estas despertando tu poder te dare un regalito.

Gelios: No lo merezco profesora...

Fuyu: Anda callate (sacando de un cajon de la mesa unas garras de metal las cuales puso sobre la mesa) Como bien sabes no tienes arma alguna que se te ajuste perfectamente, asi que toma esto, es un arma normal y corriente unas garras que se ajustan perfectamente a la persona que la lleva. Cojela.

Gelios: ...(lo coji y me lo puse en la mano derecha, note como el guante antes bastante grande se ajusto a mi mano estrechandose perfectamente a mi, los filos de acero estaban un poco sucios pero eran largos de mas o menos unos 40 centimetros de largo) ...No se como agradecertelo

Fuyu: Te lo agradecere si le pones un nombre, todos los elementalistas le ponen un nombre a sus armas

Gelios: Nombre...Uhmmm...Que te parece Faren?

Fuyu: Faren?...uhmmm de donde has sacado ese nombre?

Gelios: No lo se, me gusta inventarme palabras y esas cosas

Fuyu: Uhmm parece que le gusta a las garras

Gelios: Que?

Fuyu: Las armas magicas al recibir un nombre reaccionan de una manera diferente, si no le gustase el nombre te habria hecho algun tipo de señal

Gelios: Comprendo, gracias Fuyu

Fuyu: Vete a descansar, no vengas mañana te dare otra mision ahora mismo. Tendras que ir a la Arboleda de Gharr y activar el cristal que alli se encuentra, esa sera vuestra base "secreta", digo lo de secreta por que nadie mas debe saberlo.

Gelios: Pero tu ya lo sabes...

Fuyu: Callate, no quiero otra mision fallida Gelios, ese cristal protege parte de nuestra ciudad, ves a que te afilen a Faren y para mañana estad alli y cuando todo este esperad a recibir ordenes vale?

Gelios: Comprendo, muchas gracias

Me di media vuelta y me fui abajo, no estaba ni Flauros ni Neptuno, asi que decidi mirar por alguna de las cafeterias que por alli se encontraban. Pronto les encontre y me sente con ellos.

Neptuno: Gelios tenemos malas noticias.

Gelios: Pues valla yo tambien.

Neptuno: Vale pues comienza tu

Gelios: Mañana tenemos que ir a la Arboleda Gharr para activar no se cual cristal

Flauros: Ok mañana a primera hora estaremos alli, no quiero fallos esta vez

Gelios: No fallare esta mision te lo prometo, y cual es esa mala noticia Neptuno?

Neptuno: Pues veras...

(Flash Back)

La cafeteria en un lugar se encuentran sentados Flauros y Neptuno, y en otro cercano pero sin poder verse los unos a los otros se encontraba Erinis y Rhamses hablando de lo que habia pasado en la mision.

Rhamses: Asi que el estupido de Gelios te dio el colgante? Jajajaja que tonto!!!

Erinis: Pues si jeje, pero...no se cuando estaba protegiendome tanto, y sobre todo cuando lo del muro de hielo, le agarre del hombro como un arco reflejo...fue raro, cerre los ojos y note que el daria la vida por mi...

Rhamses: Bah es un estupido no le des mas vueltas a ese tema, el esta enamorado de ti, no lo has notado?

Erinis: Pues...

Rhamses: El dia que os conocisteis, en la mision, dar la vida por ti, el colgante...y todas esas chorradas

Erinis: Bueno da igual, al menos tenemos la recompensa y la mision para mañana

Rhamses: Ese estupido de Gelios, en realidad se cree que podrias tu enamorar te de el?

Erinis: Jajaja ni en sueños

Rhamses: Tu eres mia y lo sabes, asi que no me venga ese mamarracho con chorradas

Erinis: Ya. Me gusto manipularle haciendo creer que el tambien me gustaba y que me diese el colgante.

Rhamses: Madre mia...Jajajaja es que me imagino su cara y no puedo parar de reirme

Erinis: Jajajaja yo tampoco y eso que la vi en primera persona jaja

Rhamses: Bueno y hablando de otras cosas...

(Final del Flash Back)

Neptuno: Y eso dijeron...

Gelios: (No me lo podia creer, miraba al suelo avergonzado, me habian usado...) No...no...no pasa nada (intente sonreir pero no pude)

Flauros: Venga no me seas mas inutil de lo que eres y levanta la cabeza tenemos que descansar para mañana

Neptuno: Creo que Gelios necesita estar solo un rato

Flauros: Que?? Pero si yo...

Gelios: Gracias chicos...no os fallare para la proxima, pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para estar a solas

Flauros: Eh y esas gar...(su voz se perdio cuando me levante y me fui)

Me levante y me largue de la cafeteria, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo miraba al suelo, no me podia permitir el volver a fallar a mis compañeros, asi que me pondria las pilas, tenia sueño pero me daba igual, decidi llevar las garras a afilar, me di cuenta de que las tenia puestas cuando una señora me grito que no rasgase las paredes con ellas. Fui caminando poco a poco hasta llegar a la herreria, la mire alzando la cabeza un poco, era un edificio un poco gris, tenia bastantes chimeneas de las cuales salia bastante humo, me adentre en el, el fuerte olor a hierro y acero fundidos me aturdio un poco asi que me di prisa, me quite a Faren de la mano y la deje sobre el mostrador.

Herrero: Para mañana las tendras listas, te costaran unas...digamos...uhmmm 200 Ukaus

Gelios: No puedo pagar tanto...

Herrero: Entonces lo aras tu mismo entiendes?

Gelios: Comprendo

El herrero que en realidad se llamaba El Herrero, me paso un delantal bastante pesado y muy sucio, coji a Faren y un mazo y...

Continuara


	7. Pongamonos en marcha, nueva mision

Pongamonos en marcha, siguiente mision todos juntos

Y me acerque a un yunque que estaba frente a mi, era impresionante, no habia comenzado a trabajar y sin embargo ya estaban cayendo gotas de sudor por mi frente, Herrero fraguaba continuamente herramientas, parece que no se interesaba mucho por las armas. Una vez Faren estaba colocada, comence a limar un poco los extremos y los filos para darle mas brillo y por consecuencia cortase mas, la meti un poco en el fuego, pero no mucho para que no se quemase el mango por donde debia agarrarlas.

Herrero: Parece que ya as hecho esto alguna vez joven

Gelios: ...No...es la primera vez que lo hago -todavia estaba dolido por lo que acababa de pasar, todo paso tan rapido, me temblaba la voz, y tampoco tenia ganas de hablar la verdad- pero gracias

Herrero: Uhmm, llevo años en este empleo joven, y se cuando una persona miente o no, o cuando una persona esta mal, o cuando una persona...bueno el caso es que noto que estas mal, es por lo del dinero? Si es por eso no te preocupes me puedo encargar yo mismo.

Gelios: No...esta bien, gracias pero seguire lo que estoy haciendo, quizas le interesaria tenerme aqui un tiempo para que trabajase, parece que tiene bastante trabajo -gire la cabeza y vi bastantes herramientas apiladas, algunas oxidadas y otras rotas-

Herrero: Uhmm, veo que eres elementalista, quizas si fueses controlador te contratase para esto de la herreria

Gelios: Comprendo (pensamiento: Ya no me quieren ni para trabajar)

Herrero: Pero quizas para alquimista si que te cotrataria, los elementalistas sabeis utilizar los elementos perfectamente

Gelios: Bueno...suspendia en fisica y quimica

Herrero: ¿De que me hablas?

Gelios: De que cuando iba a clases en mi otra vida suspendia...

Herrero: Aaaaaah te refieres a eso...veras yo nunca e visto el otro mundo, es decir, nunca e salido de esta escuela, yo vengo de Tartaro, en Grecia, de eso ya hace mucho era cuando era pequeño y mi padre me enseño el oficio.

Gelios: Continua.

Herrero: De pequeño el me enseñaba a trabajar los metales, mientras por la tarde iba a clases para aprender a usar mi poder

Gelios: Asi que eres un mago

Herrero: Un controlador medio elementalista

Gelios: No te entiendo

Herrero: Yo soy el tipo de personas que controlan el metal y sus propiedades, y tu que me cuentas de ti, no se nada chaval

Gelios: Ah...lo siento, me llamo Gelios, era de Huesca, una pequeña ciudad de España, y estoy aqui en Lorimar ya me ves...el caso es que como soy de un elemento raro no tengo arma definida

Herrero: ¿De que elemento me hablas?

Gelios: Del hielo -Cuando dije esto saque las garras y me dirigi de nuevo al yunque para darle a los filos y arreglarlos mas, Herrero dejo de mirarme y siguio con su trabajo-

Segui puliendo los filos hasta comprobar su corte, de hecho me corte un poco en una mano, le comunique a Herrero que habia terminado, asi que el se dirigio a mi y me dijo mientras me puso una mano en la cabeza y sonreia.

Herrero: Bien hecho chaval, lo has hecho muy bien, parece que eres hijo de herrero jojojo

Gelios: Bueno...no pero da igual jeje

Herrero: Chaval me has caido bien, no te contratare pero te dejare que hagas algo, hechale un poco de un polvo que tengo en esa estanteria sobre los filos y ya veras lo que pasa

Gelios: En serio? Gracias Herrero!! -me separe de el y acelere el paso asta llegar a la estanteria donde estaban los polvos que debia hechar sobre los filos-

Herrero: De nada joven jeje

Mire por todos los botes, habia un polvo dorado, otro de color bronce, otro plateado, otro que era negro...eran muchisimos colores. Me decante por hechar un poquito de color plata sobre los filos para que reluciesen mas.

Herrero: Buena eleccion chaval

Gelios: ¿Si? Por que?

Herrero: Con ese polvo le pones un guardian a tu arma

Gelios: Un Guardian?

Herrero: Si, por ejemplo el platino es el signo del Leviatan, el bronce es el signo de Roc, y el tuyo el plateado es el signo del Fenix, aunque hay mas.

Gelios: ¿Siii? Jo que bien, y tu cual tienes?

Herrero: Solo los Elementalistas tienen guardianes, mejor te vas ya esta anocheciendo, cuando nos volvamos a ver, espero que esas garras esten mas afiladas todavia!

Gelios: Muchisimas gracias Herrero, no lo olvidare

Herrero: Vamos chaval, vete ya

Me di prisa coji a Faren y deje el delantal en la mesa del mostrador y me fui corriendo, me estaba durmiendo y tenia muchisisisimo sueño, asi que decidi tomar un atajo, saque las alas de halcon y comence a volar, llegue rapido a la ventana de la habitacion, pero esta vez no entre volando, me deje caer sobre el balcon y entre sin armar mucho ruido ya que Flauros y Neptuno estaban durmiendo. Guarde las alas y me eche a dormir. Concilie el sueño rapido, y comence a soñar algo muy raro.

(Sueño)

Notaba que las alas me quemaban, estaba tumbado en el suelo, una sombra negra y una blanca estaban a cada lado de mi, parecia que decian algo pero no se les entendia nada, veia a Erinis colgada del techo por las manos, notaba el dolor en mi cuerpo, notaba que me iba a reventar el corazon, de repente Erinis grito, una luz invadio la escena.

(Fin sueño)

Gelios: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -me desperte sobresaltado, estaba amaneciendo, Flauros y Neptuno se despertaron del susto-

Flauros: Pero seras capullo!! Estaba soñando que mataba a alguien!

Neptuno: Al menos ahora nos has despertado, mira ya te hemos encontrado una utilidad, de despertador, aunque como despertador tienes bastante poca fiabilidad

Gelios: Lo siento

Neptuno: De todas maneras teniamos que despertarnos ya, tenemos una mision

Flauros: Creo que al que iba a matar se parecia a Gelios

Gelios: Que???

Neptuno: Venga vamos a llegar tarde

Flauros: Te pareces a mi madre...

Gelios: Jeje...

Nos levantamos todos muy rapido, me vesti y me asee para no perder el tiempo, meti a Faren en la funda, la cual ajuste a mi pierna derecha, y me sente a desayunar, una vez terminamos los tres corrimos hasta la plaza de Lorimar, alli nos encontramos con Kain y Nathan los cuales tambien acababan de llegar.

Kain: Bien vamonos ya, ah Gelios se lo que a pasado, no quiero fallos

Continuara...


	8. Perlas de Luz

Perlas de Luz

Una vez todos estabamos juntos, salimos de Lorimar a paso moderado, tomamos la salida del oeste, el sol nos daba la espalda, y la sombra que proyectaba desfiguraba la realidad, pasamos lentamente y en silencio por el cementerio de Lorimar, las campanillas resonaban haciendo eco, un solemne eco que referia a la gente muerta en Lorimar por defender todo. Las tiras de su poder se mantenian sobre el leve viento, mientras solo se escuchaban las campanillas, pequeñas campanillas plateadas, Herrero se encargaba de fabricarlas, el plateado del Fénix…comprendi su significado, el renacer.

Pocas nubes habia en el cielo, solo los arboles en la lejania, el sonido del agua a nuestra derecha por el camino, las montañas en silencio, todo era tan tranquilo… poco a poco se fue haciendo mediodia, totalmente en silencio llegamos a una explanada magnifica, no habia mas que ruinas de lo que parecio ser un pequeño templo, las columnas blancas me recordaban a las columnas griegas que estudie hace tanto tiempo. Un bosque rodeaba en circulo todo esto, y al fondo en el medio de esa gran circunferencia desolada, habian dos grandes arboles, que con sus ramas entrelazadas uno del otro, parecia que se abrazaban, las hojas se meneaban lentamente, y se escuchaban tambien aquí, unas pequeñas campanillas, solo que esta vez no eran campanillas, eran cascabeles, debia ser la antigua manera de proteger este lugar.

Kain: Bien…-mirando un gran mapa que no dejo de mirar en todo el camino, de hecho el fue quien nos guio por todo el camino. Dejo de mirarlo y miro hacia uno de los arboles enormes que se abrazaban, entonces alzo el brazo y señalo el de la derecha- alli es donde debemos ir-

Sin decir nada seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar alli, parecia que el arbol por dentro estaba hueco, al entrar olia a humedo, nada mas que silencio y el eco de nuestros pasos que sonaban al chocar contra las paredes, y el leve sonido de los cascabeles del fondo, en el interior encontramos un par de camas, y en medio de ellas un gran cristal azulado.

Flauros: Asi que esto es lo que tenemos que proteger?

Neptuno: Eso parece, bien dejemos todo aquí, y empecemos a trabajar

Nathan: Ire a mirar en el otro arbol si hay algo

Kain: Te acompañare, Gelios quedate aquí y no te muevas ni hagas nada

Gelios: Comprendo –mire al suelo, por lo visto no era mas que un estorbo en medio de todos, me senti infravalorado…no podia ser peor-

Paso un rato mientras los demas se habian ido a mirar por el alrededor, cuando de repente escuche pasos y palabras que se acercaban por el camino por donde habiamos venido, me levante y fui a mirar. Cuando mire fue algo que realmente no me esperaba, eran todas las chicas, Akane, Aeria, Leto, Iris, Stella y… Erinis, ellas me miraron pero no dijeron palabra alguna, se dirigieron hacia el otro arbol y entraron en el, cuando todas entraron se escucho un gran grito.

Leto: Pero que co…Estais durmiendo en nuestras camas?? Salid de aquí malditos bastardos

Akane: Yo me encargo de Kain, a por el otro chicas.

De repente vi como Kain salia volando desde la entrada del otro arbol, cayendo hacia el suelo de cara y dejando un gran rastro de tierra y polvo en el aire, luego vi como sacaban a Nathan por el aire y lo tiraban fuera del arbol hacia Kain, sobre el cual callo de culos en su espalda, haciendo que Kain se levantase rapidamente tirando a Nathan al suelo y alzando un puño al aire amenazo a las chicas.

Kain: Preparaos cabronas, que esta me la vais a pagar

Nathan: Kain…vamonos

Se dieron la vuelta y me vieron que estaba mirando aquello que acababa de suceder.

Kain: No te dije que no te movieses? Vas a romper algo!!

Gelios: Es mejor hacer esto que irse a dormir a otro lugar…

Kain: Callate!

Gelios: Bah paso de tu cara

Pasaron las horas, fue atardeciendo, las chicas no quisieron venir a visitarnos, ni nostros a ellas, por lo visto era un odio reciproco, lo unico importante que paso fue que un halcon mensajero vino con un mensaje de Ches para Leto. Para mi parecer estos dos estan enamorados.

Ches es el mariscal de Lorimar, se encarga de todo los altos cargos de Lorimar y tambien es una de las personas mas ricas de la ciudad, poca gente esta por encima de el, y por lo visto Leto es pareja suya desde hace un tiempo, se oyen rumores de que se van a casar dentro de poco, pero como son rumores ella misma no quiere hacerse ilusiones falsas.

Lo segundo mas emocionante fue el cambio de guardia en la copa del arbol, me toco hacerla cuando el crepúsculo hacia que las primeras estrellas se mostrasen ante nosotros, y nos quisiesen acariciar, en la guardia de las chicas estaba Iris, la cual miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida, esta niña…era muy joven como para estar en una mision…todos eramos muy jóvenes, no se que demonios haciamos aquí, realmente no tendriamos que estar, y eso me da rabia.

Comence a dormirme un poco, y nadie venia a hacer el cambio de guardia de los chicos, solo Neptuno vino para darme un poco de cena que Nathan habia preparado, este chico cocinaba realmente bien.

Termine de comer y me quede apoyado sobre una de las ramas, y me quede dormido, nadie venia a hacer el cambio, todos los demas estaban tambien dormidos. Hasta que mas o menos por la medianoche se escucho una explosion, parecia un petardo enorme el cual habia explotado cerca de los arboles, me desperte rapidamente, y mire alrededor para ver si podia ver algo o a alguien, esto no olia bien, de hecho olia a ceniza y a polvora.

¿?: Vamos estupidos crios es la hora de los petardos!!

Gelios: Vamos chicos nos atacan!!!

De repente un tremendo cohete vino directo hacia mi, el cual se estrello contra las ramas y exploto cerca de mi.

Continuara…


	9. Hora del Bum

Hora del ¡BUM!

Sali disparado del puesto de vigilancia del arbol directo contra el suelo, la caida era grande, estaba seguro que si no me mataba algo de daño seguro que me haria, asi que cargue mis manos de energia e hice que se formasen pequeñas bolsas de aire frio en la palma de las manos, me equilibre en el aire justo a tiempo como para caer sobre la palma de mis manos y mantenerme haciendo el pino, aunque fue por poco tiempo, amortigue la caida si, pero me resbale un poco y me cai de espaldas al suelo.

Cuando me recupere note calor en mi pierna derecha, me estaba quemando, asi que rode por el suelo hasta que la llama se apagase. Cuando se apago todos los chicos ya estaban fuera, las chicas todavía no habian salido…

Neptuno: Estas bien?

Gelios: Si si

Nathan: Donde esta?

¿?: Te refieres a mi? – de repente una figura se vio frente a nosotros, una llama a su derecha le iluminaba la parte derecha de la cara y el cuerpo.

Kain: Kien eres?

Rocket: Mi nombre es Rocket y solo vengo para hacer un encargo. -ya mostro todo su cuerpo, era un hombre, parecia anciano, era delgado y un poco alto, pero su ropa era de alguien joven…su aspecto era ridiculo, tenia la cabeza afeitada y tenia dos coletas enormes a cada lado de la cabeza, a su espalda tenia algo parecido a los cohetes de los fuegos artificiales y una bolsa agarrada a su cinturón.

Todos: Pfffffffffmmmm… Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Rocket: No os riais de mi!!!-de repente solto una gran bomba a nuestros pies, suerte que la pudimos esquivar y a nadie afecto. Las chicas salieron rapidamente y se fijaron en el tipo y tambien se rieron de el.

Era una imagen bastante estupida, un hombre ridiculo lanzandonos petardos.

Flauros: Preparate!!-saco una de sus pistolas y apunto directamente a una de sus piernas, tras esto rapidamente disparo contra el, antes de dar en la pierna por lo visto reboto contra otra cosa y no pudo darle.

Leto: Seras estupido!!!

Flauros: Pero si has sido tu!!!

Rocket: Estupidos niños tomad esto!!- de su bolsa saco dos bombas las cuales tiro a leto y a Flauros a sus pies aciendo explosion y tirandolos al suelo dejandolos incoscientes.

Kain: Mierda…Me encargo yo!!- rapidamente salto hacia Rocket abalanzándose contra el. Pero justo en el aire choco contra Akane y los dos calleron a sus pies. Rocket los miro con cara de sorpresa, esto era bastante aburrido para el, dejo caer una de sus bombas a sus pies y salto alejandose de ellos. La explosion no les alcanzo de lleno pero les lanzo contra cada uno de los arboles chocando contra ellos y dejandolos fuera de combate.

Gelios: Asi no vamos a ninguna parte, tenemos que cooperar si no nunca podremos ganarle!!

Neptuno: Asi se habla bien Gelios a por el, Nathan protegenos!!

Nathan: Yo me encargo

Neptuno y yo saltamos a por Rocket, Neptuno con la lanza en la mano preparandose para darle una estocada en el pecho y yo con las garras intentado dañarle en la cara, pero antes de darle dio un paso hacia atrás y evadio nuestro ataque haciendo que quedasemos justo como el queria, a huevo…Saco otra bomba y con el fuego de su mano derecha prendio la mecha, la lanzo a nuestros pies y exploto. Una nube de humo y polvo hizo que nos quedasemos ciegos, las piedras pequeñas caian sobre nuestra cabeza, pero afortunadamente…Nathan habia hecho un muro de piedra ante nosotros protegiendonos del ataque de Rocket y recibiendo poco daño.

Rocket: Mierda niños!! –dirigio su mano a su espalda y cojio uno de los cohetes mientras encendia con la mano derecha la mecha.

Gelios: Neptuno vamonos aquí no estamos seguros!!

Neptuno: Dispersate!

Rocket: Aaaaaah!! –el cohete salio disparado de sus manos dirigiendose directamente al muro, cuando salimos cada uno por un lado el cohete se alzo al medio de nosotros y exploto, la explosion nos lanzo a cada uno a un lado recibiendo quemaduras por la polvora y las chispas del fuego artificial que acababa de provocar.

Iris: Chicos!!!

Erinis: Aeria encargate de Flauros y de Leto!

Rocket: No os permitire que os movais!! –Cojio otro gran cohete con la palabra BUM escrita en la parte de la vara por donde los sostenia, le prendio fuego a la mecha y el cohete salio disparado.

Erinis: No!! –lanzo un grito al aire y se callo de rodillas al suelo inmóvil, no podia moverse, estaba helada.

Stella: Yo me encargo…-hizo un gesto con la mano rapido y de repente no solo el cohete cayo al suelo y se apago, si no que todas las bombas que tenia Rocket en la bolsa explotaron haciendo que la pierna izquierda le fuese prácticamente mutilada.

Rocket: Aaaaagh –un grito de dolor inundo el valle…al cesar el grito solo se escuchaban los cascabeles de antes. La sangre ceso de repente y Rocket exploto en mil pedazos…no era de carne…eran trozos metalicos, el no era una persona era un automata, algo no olia bien aquí.

Una figura se acerco iluminada por las llamas, era Rocket de nuevo, pero este estaba como nuevo…entonces era este el verdadero Rocket?

Rocket: Vaya parece que habeis vencido a mi automata, pareceis fuertes pero no lo suficiente –diciendo esto saco dos cohetes mas con la palabra KABUM en el palo de sostension, Stella se cayo al suelo, no tenia ya mas energia…mientras tanto les prendio llama y estos salieron disparados de sus manos y se dirigieron a cada uno de los arboles.

¿?: Control del Kami!!!

De repente los dos cohetes salieron de sus trayectorias formando una espiral en el aire y explotando al chocar entre ellos cerca de Rocket, lanzandolo hacia atrás.

Rocket: Kien co…

Ishis: Eh, nada de palabrotas!! Ah y e sido yo la que ha hecho eso, jiji

Rhamses: Patetico…no poder contra ese estupido, y tener que venir nosotros

Elrodhos: Jajaja preparate te voy a cortar las coletas!!

Continuara…


End file.
